


Sacred and Unspoken

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: What was between them was the word that they wouldn't dare to say so lightly.A.K.A. Six drabbles on Lysithea and Claude and love.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 12





	Sacred and Unspoken

As cliché as it was, he decided that was how he felt about her when she nearly died.

Of course he didn't want any of his comrades to die, but when the possibility of losing her became as sharp as the cold wind cutting through the fog in his head after a long night, he acted before thinking for the first time in years. 

She reprimanded him for it afterwards, and he grinned like an idiot at the fact that she was still there to do it.

The real challenge was conveying it without saying it, just to be safe.

\---

Once upon a time, she was the one who liked him more. 

And the ones who liked more always lost, so yes, she came out defeated somewhere between the confused seething and grumbling and crying at night about how he was awful and an idiot.

All of that still held, by the way.

Especially since he decided to get himself into a rematch five years later, and she would have adviced him to not get into losing battles. 

But unfortunately, this was Claude, and he fucked it all up by turning her five years old schoolgirl crush into something bigger. 

\---  
\---

People used it too lightly for just about anything.

Her parents taught her, showed her, that it was more than just emotions. Anybody could have sentiments, but it was the translation into action that really mattered.

So she hurried to become the person they needed her to be, to prove that she felt the same way about them as they did for her, because even family should not be taken for granted. 

Then somewhere along the way, she realized that it wasn't just her parents she was moving for.

She still refused to say it. 

That was her last anchor.

\---

He did. Of course he did. 

His parents always told him how it felt-- searing, intense, maybe a little bit painful, but in a way you couldn't give up if your life depended on it. 

So he never brought it out, preferring to keep it safely in his chest instead of risking the precious threads between them catching fire and burning off. 

He planned to close the distance, little by little, through all the teasing and bantering and sparring, until she was close enough-- then he'd check to see if she was warm, too. 

Only then would he say it.

\---  
\---

He had the stupid thought that maybe, she'd tell him first. 

Between the frantic thrusting and panting and treating her as anything but a child, between the legs wrapped around his waist and a flushed face he wanted to stay between the two of them and nobody else, that maybe, she'd let her guard down, let it slip through. 

"Claude," she whispered, "please, keep going."

Then again, it might be for the best that she didn't say it while she still knew him by the wrong name. 

The justifications kept piling up, just like secrets and their unspoken nights together. 

\---

She could tell, that was the best and worst part. 

He wasn't exactly subtle about it, telling her that she was special and that he didn't treat anyone else this way-- and by that, he meant the playful teasing ritual between them, but also the nights where her usual reservations melted away into climaxes that temporarily wiped her mind blank of everything. 

Including how he shoved his heart at her on his sleeve. 

Infuriating, she thought. 

If he was consistent with how he usually acted, she wouldn't feel so guilty afterwards. 

But she wouldn't keep coming back for more, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> 75% of my works are now LysiClaude and 75% of the works in the LysiClaude tag are now my works. That brainworm really hits different!


End file.
